Alternate Reality
by Jaded Demoness
Summary: PG13 for language *!*! Jade get's cast into Neverland. Insanity and romance ensues. OC/Peter Pan.


Suffering from writer's block for my SW fic, AND homework. I have decided to divulge my insanity into Neverland. My original character (Jade smiles widely and waves to the readers) will be traveling to Neverland, taking with her a lot of craziness and maybe a bit of romance for our favorite red-head...  
*****  
Jade licked her lips as she placed the finishing touches on her poster board for school. The words, FAMILY TREE, were pasted up at the top of the board in forest green letters. As an assignment for her Social Studies class, she had to create a family tree. Near the base of the trunk was her great-great grandmother's name, Wendy. How great was that? She was related to a restaurant. Speaking of which, Jade heard her stomach growl in reply to the thought. Her 'rents had gone out, her sister was over at a friend's house, and she couldn't cook worth shit. Damn, now where did that Domino's number go? She thought to herself as she walked towards the kitchen.   
*****  
"Aw, come on, Tink. We're just going to visit Wendy. We haven't done that in years. Don't you miss her?" Tinkerbell violently shook her head no, resulting in pixi dust being thrown everywhere. Peter Pan, furrowed his brow in annoyance. "I know you don't like her too much, Tink, but she's still my friend. And I need you so she can fly back with us to be our mom for a bit. She can tell us stories about fairies..." Peter bribed, glancing at Tinkerbell. Her resolve was quickly weakening, due to the fact that she could never refuse Peter. Finally sighing, and shrugging her shoulders, Tink gave in and reluctantly started to fly towards Earth. Peter smiled widely as he followed Tinkerbell. "I knew you would understand!"  
*****  
Now this was the life! Jade smiled widely as she took a sip from her Dr. Pepper. She was watching horror movies galore (Damn, that Johnny Depp was hot!) and pigging out on pizza and pop. No parent nagging her, and no sisters roaming the house making noise. Wait a sec... Jade paused the movie. Yes, there it was again! A distinct rapping was coming from upstairs. SHIT! Shitshitshitshitshit! That was all that was going through Jade's fear-frozen mind as she heard the noise again.   
Finally, her rational mind bubbled to the surface, as Jade slinked off the couch, and headed toward the stairs to her room. Pausing only in the kitchen to grab her mum's gigantic carving knife, Jade made her way upstairs to her room. Quietly reaching her bedroom, she glanced in. There! A shadow was outside her big balcony window. How'd they get up there? Jade couldn't help but wonder. Her room was a good forty feet off the ground, and if they had a grappling hook, or something, the only other way was by flying. Clutching the knife in her sweaty hand, she slowly mad her way over toward the window. The figure outside the window waved to her, and she froze. He (the shadowed figure had a distinct boy look) motioned for her to open the window. Fuck! There goes my cover, Jade thought with anger. And what made her even more furious was that he expected her to be so dumb as to open the window for him! Jade let a low growl escape her throat, and moved toward the window, deciding on a plan. She would open the window, and attack the guy, hoping to unarm, but not kill the guy. She wanted the police to deal with the killing here.   
Going up to the window, she plastered herself against the wall and flicked the lock open. "Wen.." The figure's sentence was cut off, as he was slashed across the arm and pushed to the other side of the room. Jade instantly got into her fighting stance, as the figure turned to meet her. In the moonlight, he looked about her age, fiery-red hair, golden-specked green eyes, which were at the moment filled with pain and surprise as he clutched at his bloody arm. Hmm... if he wasn't trying to break into my room, I would think he was kinda hot... Jade's thoughts were interrupted, though, as what seemed like a firefly on speed flew through the window, curved, and headed straight toward Jade. "Fuck!" Jade ducked as the light flew over her. Grabbing a half-burnt candle holder from her desk, she slammed it down over the light onto the desk. She quickly turned back to the boy, expecting to see him running at her with a knife or something. To her complete astonishment, the boy was on the ground, tears in his eyes, staring up at her. "Wen...Wendy. Wha...why? Why did you hurt me? Why did you trap Tink? We only came to see if you wanted to go Neverland for a bit."   
"What the fuck are you talking about? Who's Wendy? Look, if you wanna rape some Wendy girl, ya got the wrong house." The boy looked up at her confusedly.   
"Y...you're not Wendy?"  
"Hells, no! And I don't know any bloody Wendy." Jade glared at him as she moved toward the light switch, keeping the knife between her and the strange boy. She wanted to get a better look at the clearly confused boy. He was muttering to himself now, she caught the phrases "...I've been here a dozen times before..." and "... I'm sure this is the right house..." The first phrase scared the hell out of Jade, what did he mean, he's been here a dozen times before? Has he been spying on her? Jade shook her head as she found the light switch, and flicked it on.  
The boy blinked as his eyes got adjusted to the light and slowly raised looked up at her. And gasped in surprise. "Y-you really aren't Wendy." Jade smiled as the boy stared openmouthed at her. She got that a lot from people. Black hair with blood red highlights that hung to her elbows, bright, almond shaped emerald-green eyes, and a thin, yet not fragile body. At the moment she was wearing a red tank top, jeans, army boots, and a duster over it. Along with the carving knife dripping blood, she looked very dangerous. Jade finally got a good glance at the boy as well. A green tunic that reached his knees, he also wore green leggings, (or as modern people call, tights) and some brown ranger boots. Jade blinked a couple of times. He was most certainly the hottest guy she had ever seen, well minus the tights, he was. Jade licked her lips and looked him over. He appeared not to be holding a weapon of any sorts and didn't seem to by homicidal in any way...  
"Here, let me help you." Jade grabbed the boy's good arm, and helped him up.   
"Thanks, umm..."  
"The name's Jade, Jade Majere."  
"Hullo Jade Majere."   
"Nah, just Jade. Soo, what's your name?"  
"Peter Pan."  
"No shit! Were you named after the character from the book, or were your parents just sadistic freaks?"  
"Sadi-what? Well, I never knew my parents, so I wouldn't know."  
"Oh, sorry. Here, let's get you bandaged up." Jade led a still slightly bleeding Peter out of her room and down the stairs to the bathroom. Passing the living room, Peter stopped and stared at her project.  
"What's that?" Jade glanced over at what he was staring at.  
"Oh, just a Social Studies project." Jade turned back to the bathroom, searching for gauze. Peter stared intently at the words, trying to sound them out.  
"W...Wen...Wendy! Hey, there's Wendy's name!" Jade walked back in with gauze and disinfectant.  
"Uh, yeah. She was my great-great-grandmother. I don't think she's the one you're looking for." Peter's face fell. Jade sighed and kneeled down beside him and began to clean his wound.  
"Ouch! That hurt!" Peter glared at Jade as she smiled. After a couple of minutes, Jade had dressed his wound and was washing the bloody knife. "Do you happen to know where Wendy is, then?"  
"Well, what's her full name? Maybe I could look it up in the phone book." Jade reached for the yellow pages.  
"Ummm... Wendy Moira Angela Darling. I think."  
"Shit! That's a long name. Okay... umm Darling, Darling. She must be unlisted because there's no Darling here. But still... for some reason that name sounds familiar." Jade moved over toward the bookshelf and opened a random book. Family History was spelled out in golden ink on the cover. Good as any, I guess. Jade shrugged and started flipping through the book as Peter came to look over her shoulder. Jade just groaned after a bit and slammed the book shut. "Well, I can't find... Woah, weren't you shorter than me a second ago?" Peter was now a full head taller than Jade.  
"Yes," he said in a matter-of-fact voice, "I'm just floating," she glanced down, and sure enough, his feet were floating an inch or two off the ground.  
"Oh Goddess. I have to be dreaming. Or some son-of-a-bitch spiked my Dr. Pepper." Peter just looked at her confusedly. Then he broke into a wide smile.  
"Hey, I know what! I'll take you back to Neverland with me instead of Wendy. You can be our mom!" Jade just gaped and backed up against the bookshelf. Peter laughed. "You're scared of little old me? I know what!" Peter snapped his fingers; "I'll give you a thimble. That always seems to reassure girls." Peter floated closer to Jade. All she could think was, why in the nine hells does he want to give me a freakin' thimble?? That sure as hell won't assure me! She was about to tell him so, when his lips touched hers. It was like fireworks exploding in her brain. Sure she had been kissed before, but not like this. Gently prodding against Peter's lips Jade deepened the kiss, putting her arms around his neck. After a minute or so, they parted both breathing heavily.   
"W-wow. That never felt like that before," Peter breathed. Jade smiled and looked into his eyes. Peter smiled back and looked down.  
"Bloody hell!" They were floating a couple of feet off the ground. Jade instantly got a death grip on Peter's neck. He just laughed as they slowly floated to the ground. "Oh. My. Goddess. That was sooo not cool," Jade glared at Peter.  
"So, do you want to come back to Neverland with me? I can have you meet the lost boys. Please?" Peter gave her a puppy dog look.  
"I-I don't know," Jade looked at him skeptically. Personally, she still thought she was asleep, but still... It might be fun to go along with this (literal) dream boy a bit. Plus he could kiss like hell.  
"Okay, fine. I'll go to your little Neverland place." Peter broke into a wide smile.   
"That's great! You can be our mum! Come on. I'll have to teach you how to fly first." Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs to her room. Getting there, they were welcomed with the sight of Tinkerbell still under the candleholder. "Oh my! I've totally forgotten about Tinkerbell!" Peter rushed forward, quickly knocking the candleholder off of Tinkerbell. The fairy flew up, angrily yelling something at Peter in fairy dialect. As she shouted, Peter made a sad, 'I'm soo sorry' look. Finally, when she finished, she zoomed over to Jade and angrily began buzzing around her head, poking her in various places.   
"Ow! Ow! Get away from me you little asshole!" Peter quickly went over to Jade and caught Tinkerbell between his hands.   
"Tink! What'd you do that for? She's here to be our new mom instead of Wendy." Tinkerbell angrily yelled back what Jade thought sounded like 'fuck her' or something of that sort. Finally, after a couple of minutes, Peter let go of Tinkerbell. She flew over to the counter and promptly sat down.   
"Woah... what in the nine hells is that? It looks like a little person." Peter smiled widely.  
"Jade, this is Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell, Jade. Tink's a fairy. When she puts fairy dust on you, you'll be able to fly to Neverland with me."  
"Umm... I don't think she likes me too much."   
"Oh that's okay. She didn't like Wendy too much either. Okay Tink, ya gotta put pixi dust on Jade now." There was an angry buzzing from Tink, but she reluctantly got up.  
"Wait! I've gotta pack stuff for the trip!" Jade hurriedly grabbed her duffel bag and began throwing random stuff into it. After about a minute, she hefted the bag strap onto her shoulder and announced "I'm ready!"   
After that it was a whirl of pixi dust, screaming at the height they had to go to get to Neverland, and total darkness.  
~*~*~*~*   
~ End chapter one. Review now and you'll all receive one bottle of pixi dust free of charge. 


End file.
